No leas cómics hasta tarde
by DafneDS
Summary: Estados Unidos de América es una nación, pero dentro de él existe un adorador de los cómics. Ha decidido releerse los cómics de su héroe favorito, el Capitán América, sin saber lo que podría pasar leer por la noche estando tan cansado.


**En esta ocasión traigo algo distinto. Me he decidido a probar con crossovers así que... He hecho este Capitán América x Estados Unidos de América.**

**Como seguro todos sabemos, ni el Capitán América ni Estados Unidos me pertenecen.**

* * *

Estados Unidos de América tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Muchísimo. La crisis mundial, el cambio climático y mil problemas mas estaban esperando a que alguien los resolviera. Pero lo cierto es que Estados Unidos de América tenía otras cosas que hacer que salvar el mundo como el héroe que era.

Para todo el mundo, Estados Unidos de América era un país de comida basura, de cómics de héroes y de romances estúpidos. Algunos insistían en decir que era la nación culpable de muchos problemas, como la actual crisis económica. Y por supuesto, a nadie le era indiferente el tema del F.B.I y Megaupload. Pero Alfred F Jones era mucho mas que la representación de ese país.

Alfred F Jones era un joven, de apenas 19 años, con muchas ilusiones en la vida, pero también muchas responsabilidades. Alfred se tomaba estas responsabilidades con entusiasmo, llevado por ideas algo infantiles, pero entendibles en una persona que no parecía haber crecido mentalmente. Adoraba las películas de acción y las de terror, aunque estas últimas le dieran mucho miedo. Le encantaban los comics y los superhéroes. Podía decir algo de cualquiera de los héroes de su país, aun cuando eran muchísimos. Pero como cualquiera, tenía un favorito. Un claro favorito.

El Capitán América. Alfred adoraba al Capitán América como si fuera el único héroe del mundo. El patriotismo que este héroe tenía por su país posiblemente tuviera que ver, pero Alfred quería al Capitán América mas que a ningún otro superhéroe. Alfred era un héroe, y aun así no se veía capaz de superar al Capitán América. Pero se esforzaba para lograrlo.

Así que Alfred, decidiendo que podía dejar el trabajo para otro momento, había empezado a releer sus cómics del Capitán América. Alfred era alguien bastante despistado, si había que ser sincero. No era raro que manchara lo que tuviera entre las manos con grasa de hamburguesa, kétchup, mostaza, Coca-Cola u otros semejantes. Pero algo que no tenía ni una mancha, ni una arruga, ni una rotura, eran sus cómics. Todos estaban en perfecto y la mayoría eran de edición limitada. Su habitación estaba repleta de estanterías con cómics y figuritas. Los trozos de pared que lograban hacerse hueco ante la invasión de estanterías tenían posters de algunos héroes e incluso de posters de películas. Un escritorio tenía una pequeña montaña de papeleo y su cama tenía una colcha de los Vengadores, además de Peluches de héroes como el Capitán América, Thor, Hulk, Spiderman, Batman o Superman, entre muchos otros. Aunque no lo admitiera, en una caja cercana tenía guardadas cosas de algunos villanos, como Joker o Red Skull. De sus cómics adoraba tanto a sus héroes como a sus villanos, aunque públicamente solo dejara que se supiera la parte de los héroes.

En esos momentos Alfred estaba sobre su cama, tumbado en la colcha de los Vengadores, leyendo uno de sus cómics del Capitán América. Era bastante tarde y se le cerraban los ojos, pero él seguía leyendo, con avidez. La única luz que tenía para alumbrarse era su propio móvil, el cual tenía que desbloquear cada pocos minutos para que volviera a alumbrarle. En una de las páginas, justo cuando la había acabado, el móvil se bloqueó. Se dijo que cerraría los ojos un segundo y luego volvería a alumbrarse. Todo se volvió negro y…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, desorientado. Había mucha claridad y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos con un pequeño quejido. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los tapó. ¿Dónde estaban sus gafas? Texas no estaba. Se levantó rápidamente buscando sus gafas a su alrededor, suponiendo que se le habían caído en esa cabezada. No estaban. No veía bien sin sus gafas y forzó la vista, tratando de ver a su alrededor. No le sonaba de nada aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde estarán mis gafas? -se preguntó en voz alta, palpando a su alrededor.

- Discúlpeme, América. Creí que descansaría mejor sin ellas. Yo se las acerco -dijo una voz entonces. Una voz masculina que no conocía. Luego notó como una persona, a la que no veía bien, le cogía con cuidado una mano y dejaba las gafas en esta. Tenía una buena mano.

- Anything! -dijo el estadounidense antes de ponerse las gafas y mirar con una amplia sonrisa al hombre que había junto a él. La visión le dejó la sonrisa en la cara de la impresión.

Conocía esa ropa. Esos guantes y botas rojos. Ese uniforme azul con líneas blancas y rojas horizontales en estómago y vientre que dejaba vislumbrar una musculatura perfecta. Esa estrella blanca coronando esos pectorales perfectos. Esa máscara azul con una A blanca en la frente. Y por supuesto, conocía aquel escudo enorme a rayas blancas, rojas, azules y con una estrella blanca en el centro, escudo que se hallaba desplazado a una esquina de la cama, junto a su dueño. Desplazó la mirada por cada músculo del hombre que tenía en frente antes de pararse a subir a su cara e inspeccionarla. La mirada del otro era calmada y no parecía importarle demasiado aquel registro. Por supuesto, parecía una tontería, pero cuando Alfred se encontró con los ojos del otro, supo sin lugar a dudar que el otro era...

- …. ¿Capitán América? -Susurró, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenía delante de si mismo al Capitán América? No entendía nada, y parecía que su expresión lo demostraba, porque el otro sonrió, como disculpándose y dijo:

- Lo siento, señor América. No era mi intención molestarle mientras dormía.

Alfred se sonrojó ante la voz del otro, como si al hablarle le confirmara que era dicho héroe. No todos los días tenías a tu amor platónico y a tu héroe favorito en tu cama sentado, conversando contigo.

- N-No me ha m-molestado, C-Capitán… C-Casi prefiero que me haya despertado… -Admitió el estadounidense, mirando a otro lado.

- No es el único que disfruta de la compañía del otro, señor… Su compañía es muy agradable…

- …. Capitán… Me… Me encanta estar con mi héroe favorito -No sabía cómo los tiros estaban yendo de aquella forma. Estaba muy colorado y tenía los ojos muy brillantes. Estaba incluso algo tímido, temeroso de que el Capitán lo rechazara de una forma abierta.

- Señor América, a mi me encanta usted. Ya lo sabe. Lucho por usted. No hay nación que me importe más pero... ¿Está bien?

- … ¡C-Capitán! -se lanzó prácticamente sobre el héroe, con brillitos. Tardó un poco en notar lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó con fuerza, mirando al otro, que ahora estaba muy cerca.

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo incómodos y torpes. Tan cerca del otro que podían notar la respiración del contrario contra sus labios, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir. Se observaron fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran contemplando por primera vez al otro, lo cual era así. Lentamente, fue el Capitán América quien unió sus labios con suavidad. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Alfred respondiera al beso y se abrazara a su cuello, pegándose mucho el uno al otro. Alfred no podría estar mejor aunque quisiera, notando los fuertes labios del otro contra los suyos.

La situación se acaloró lo suficiente como para que Alfred pudiera ver el perfecto cuerpo del otro de por medio. Pudo incluso tocarlo. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero si su héroe favorito quería hacerlo suyo, el simplemente se dejaría tomar. Aquello solo hacía que le gustara más. Quería ser del Capitán América, y el Capitán tenía que ser suyo. Solo suyo.

La escena duró largos minutos, en los que jadeos y gemidos llenaron el ambiente. Palabras susurradas, corazones latiendo con rapidez, los dos ocupados en llenar al otro con su presencia, declarándose frases de admiración y sinceridad el uno al otro.

Alfred abrió los ojos entonces, jadeando y bañado en sudor.

- ¿C-Capitán? -miró a su alrededor y pudo notar luz en la oscura madrugada. El cómic había quedado sobre su vientre, sus gafas estaban descolocadas sobre su nariz y el móvil permanecía bloqueado. Lo alcanzó, colocándose las gafas adecuadamente y miró la otra. Oh, iba a amanecer pronto. Solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño genial, tenía que admitir. Se sonrojó con muchísima fuerza y cogió con cuidado el cómic, llevándolo a la mesa y dejándolo en esta, con una sonrisa. Tenía un problemita entre piernas que tenía que solucionar.

- Capitán, te admiro, de verdad -dijo, en voz alta, antes de dirigirse a darse una ducha fría para relajarse. Tal vez debiera dejar de leer hasta el agotamiento. Le gustaría tener mas sueños de esos, pero desde luego despertarse así de agitado molestaba un poco. Soltó una risa alegre, encantado. Debía admitir que el sueño, si bien precipitado, había sido uno de los mejores sueños de su vida.


End file.
